Remembrance
by Morbid Juvenile
Summary: Draco thinks back on the times when everything in his life was perfect. He was with his lover and daughter. He also thinks back to the person who takes it all away. Suicide, murder, implied mpreg, ***SLASH***


**Remembrance**

****

_By: **AK Rowling**___

            Draco stared down at the photograph in the album. It was Harry and their daughter, Claire. Harry was teaching Claire how to swim in the lake near the cabin, which was located near Sydney, Austrailia. Draco watched as Claire jumped off the dock into Harry's arms. Her silver-blonde hair fanned out behind her as jumped. She and Harry smiled and waved at him, they looked so happy together. Draco turned the page. It was a photograph the morning of Claire's fifth birthday. Draco sat at his desk, trying to finish a report for the Ministry as Claire bounded into his lap, smiling broadly. Draco remembered that day fondly…

[Flashback]

_"Papa Draco!"__ Claire shrieked as she jumped into his lap. "Today is my birthday, Papa Draco!"_

_"I know that Claire." Draco smiled. "Today is _your_ day. What do you want to do?"_

_"I want to go to the cabin!" Claire giggled._

_"To far away, how about I take you to Alphaville?" Draco suggested._

_"Do think that's wise, Draco?"__ Harry asked, looking half-worried._

_"Why not?__ We could have such a wonderful pinic out on my grandfather's vinyards. What a wonderful time we'll have. Don't you remember the first time I took you_ out there. Oh the sweet, sweet," Draco looked down at the imploring green-grey eyes staring back at him. "hugging!" and he proceeded to hug Claire.__

_"Oh please Papa Harry, can we go?" Claire gave Harry a puppy-dog look._

_"Well…" Harry pondered. "I suppose we could--"_

_"HORRAY!!" Claire jumped out of Draco's lap, hugged Harry round the waist and shot out of the room._

[End Flashback]

            Draco would never forget that day. It eas on that day he'd lost everything that was dear to him. His father has shown up to give Claire a birthday present. He remembered how Claire stood in front of Lucius, staring into his cold grey eyes. He remembered the death grip Harry had on him so he wouldn't reach for his wand and kill Lucius. Draco wished he had, after Claire had opened her present, Lucius turned his wand to her chest and muttered the fatal curse. Her small frame landed neatly in the grass. Like she'd fallen asleep there. Harry rushed forward, but also got the curse in the chest. He fell by Claire's side, one arm draped over her body. Draco raised his wand slower then he anticipated, but the curse still reached Lucius. His body flew back and his wand made a lovely arc which landed in Draco's hand. Then Draco killed his father. Like he should have done some many years before.

-----------

"Draco?" Hermione's voice echoed through the empty house. She sniffled a bit. _This house used to be so noisy and full of life. "Draco?" she called again._

            Hermione moved around the house, checking the downstairs bathroom, living room, and the kitchen. She noticed the the cutlery door was open. She moved closer to the door. There was a knife missing. Hermione bolted from the kitchen, up the stairs. She checked the bathroom upstairs. No Draco. She checked Claire's room. No Draco. She flung the door open to Draco and Harry's old room (Draco slept in the guest house, he couldn't stand to be in that room without Harry). There was Draco, tangled in the white sheets. Huge spots of blood stained the once white sheets.  Hermione rushed to his side, she knew she was too late. He was to far gone.  His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was slowed. Hermione saw Draco's jaw move slightly, she leaned in closer to see if he was saying anything…

"_I've gone to them." came Draco's voice, barely audible. "_I've gone to them._"_

            Everything had stopped. Draco had stopped breathing, Hermione stopped breathing. The whole world stood still. Hermione let out a howl to rival Moaning Myrtle. Her body wracked with sobs as she held Draco's nude body to her chest.

            Th Wizarding World weeped for the next several years. They'd lost their Savior, his spunky little girl, and now his lover. Hermione had told Ron, Remus, and Sirius as soon as she got back. Ron grabbed Hermione into a tight embrace and cried. He didn't care much for Draco, but one more link to Harry had gone. Sirius stood, falbergasted. Remus placed a hand over his mouth and began to shake uncontrollibly. It got so bad he had to sit down. Sirius embraced him tightly and place light kisses on his forehead. Everything had ended for the Potters and Malfoys. The last of their lines dead. But peacefully so…

----------------

            Draco had walked back into his house in Godric's Hollow. He could here voices upstairs so he slowly creeped up them and saw a light on in Claire's room. That was Harry's voice, he was singing to Claire. Draco moved closer toward the door and heard the last of the lullaby…

" _'If__ only, if only' _the woodpecker sighs, 'the bark on the trees was as soft as the sky' as the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely. He cries to the moo-oo-oon, 'If only, if only'._ Good night mon petite celui."_

**~!^****FIN^!~**

**A/N**: This was sad. I felt a little depressed when I wrote this, so I hope you like it. I'm thinking about writing a prequel to this about how Dracoand Harry got together, when they got married, and when they had Claire. But this is all you get for now. Hope you enjoyed it!

**~AK Rowling**


End file.
